greekgoddessesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hera
' Hera ' is the goddess of marriage, childbirth and the Queen of Mount Olympus. She is very strict to others besides Zeus, and very demanding. She also got very jealous that Aphrodite, was prettier than her. They were brief enemies, and Athena was also involved when the gods and Paris were deciding who the prettier goddess was. Since Aphrodite promised Paris, he said that she was the prettiest, giving her the title of goddess of love and beauty. She then became completely envious, but she and Athena were already friends, since they both lost. Athena, on the other hand, did not really mind. Hera, unlike many goddesses, enjoys taking advantage of her powers, and likes to randomly punish people by even the tiniest mistake. She also likes sentencing mortals to death, but got restrained for sentencing mortals like Pandora and Cassandra to death. Personality Hera is described to have the title as the 'meanest goddess in Mount Olympus.' She is actually very mean in character. She is also 'over-regal', which meana bout others in need. Despite all that, she does realise the errors of her ways by slaying someone, punishing them, can be wrong. Hera also gets very easily jealous if other women talk, or even have the slightest intimate contact with Zeus, although his emotions are easily won over. Hera punishes them and Zeus forgets that they even exist. Hera once had a beauty contest with Aphrodite and Athena. She also doesn't have a really good personality or talent, because everyone does her bidding for her. Family Hera's mother is Rhea and her father is Cronus. Her siblings are Demeter, Hades, Poseidon and Hestia. Greek name Hera's official Greek name is juno. Friends Hera is friends with Iris, her personal messenger. She has a soft spot for her and doesn't punish her. She always admires the honey that Iris prepares for her and Zeus. Gallery Hera's gallery can be viewed here. Relationships Hera married her sibling, Zeus, but Zeus often fell in love with other women, so Hera gave the women he fell in love with, or vice-versa, a very hard time. Weaknesses Hera is known as the meanest goddess out there, so she is indicated as being very mean and intimidating. She is very stuck-up because she thinks she is better than everyone else. Powers Hera has the powers of a regular goddess, however is not seen using them much. * Hera is technically psychic, so she can tell anyone what to do. * Hera can also command her sacred animals what to do. This is why she has a pet peacock who follows her around. Surname Hera's surname is Argeia, meaning ruler and protector. Her other surname is Antheia, also known as the goddess of mortal love and flowery wreaths. Notes *Since Hera is a stern and strict goddess, and she demands many things. For example, she forbade Leto from giving birth to Artemis and Apollo. But Leto eventually did and disobeyed her. She escaped to the floating island of Delos and gave birth to Artemis and Apollo instead, but Hera saw her do it, and tried to get Leto back later on in life. Quotes * "The peacock is regal, just like me. Off to the dungeon!" Monthly Update Hera has been chosen to being June's Wiki theme! Category:Goddesses Category:Major Goddesses Category:Minor Goddesses Category:Olympians Category:Rulers Category:Sky gods Category:Powerful or Empowered Goddesses Category:Protagonistic goddesses Category:Neutral goddesses